Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to intelligent door lock systems, and more particularly to intelligent door lock systems with encryption.
Description of the Related Art
Existing security systems for homes and commercial properties feature multiple video camera connected to a security box. The security box contains electronics to convert analog video and optional audio inputs to digital and performs audio and video compression by a System-On-Chip (SoC) processor, which then stores the results on a hard disk. The system could be programmed for continuous recording in a loop, recording upon a trigger caused by external alarm and scene change threshold, or timed scheduled recording. The cameras are connected by cabling and video is transmitted as analog to the main system. Such cabling makes it difficult to install the multiple cameras inside and outside a residence or commercial because of routing of such long cabling between a dwelling user, resource owner, or end-user, resource owner, or end-user accessible box and cameras. Such a system provides 240 frames-per-second capture, which is divided by multiple cameras. For an 8-camera system, each camera video is captured at 240/8, or 30 fps, but capture resolution is usually low at CIF resolution (350×240). Such a security box can display captured video live from cameras or from hard disk on a monitor or TV, and dwelling user, resource owner, or end-user, resource owner, or end-user functions are controlled by front-panel buttons or an infrared remote-control unit (RCU). This means such a security box must be located near a TV and be visible for RCU operation. Such a system also provides means for remote viewing over internet, and can also send email messages with some snap shots of video when an alarm trigger occurs. However, there is much vulnerability in such a system. If internet is not working at the time of intrusion because phone or internet cables are externally cut, then no such email could be send. Thief can easily remove or damage the whole security box which removes all security data.
Another existing video security systems use networked security based where multiple camera units are connected to a PC or laptop computer over local area network or wide-area network. For example, 9 wireless camera units can connect to a PC computer using Ethernet wires or 802.11 wireless communications. Each camera unit contains video camera, video compression, and network interface in this case. Existing systems use JPEG or MPEG-2 or MPEG-4 systems, but in the future this will probably extend to advanced H.264 video compression standard as well in new designs. If there is no local computer, it is also possible to connect the cameras to a router connected to a WAN gateway, so that multiple security video channels could be streamed to a remote PC or laptop. The remote PC or laptop could perform remote viewing or recording of one or multiple channels on its hard disk storage. One of the disadvantages of such a security system is that if internet access deliberately interrupted at the time of a security event, then it is not possible to stream the data for the event to the remote PC for recording. If the PC is located locally, then it could easily be removed by the perpetrators. Furthermore, such a system requires continuous stream of multiple video streams over local and wide area networks, which places a considerably load on such networks, thus causing unreliable operations and slowing other network activity.
There is a need for an intelligent door lock system with secure communications.